


Tis the Season

by Stella_STARgazer



Category: Wentworth (TV)
Genre: Christmas, F/F, a little fluff, symphony concert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-16
Updated: 2017-12-16
Packaged: 2019-02-15 09:34:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,823
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13028241
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stella_STARgazer/pseuds/Stella_STARgazer
Summary: Vera invites Joan to a holiday symphony concert.





	Tis the Season

**Author's Note:**

> I wanted to do a little holiday inspired one-shot for you all. I'm not super thrilled with it, but I'm gonna post it anyway.  
> As a side note: I think you'll all recognize the inspiration for Joan's attire. :)  
> Hopefully you enjoy it and I wish you all a happy holiday season, whatever you may celebrate!

Vera paces nervously along the muddy water’s edge, checking the clock on her phone for the fifth time in just as many minutes. Restless hands smooth down the front of her red handkerchief hem dress. She arrived a whole twenty minutes early, paranoid of being late and keeping her guest waiting. Now time is dragging and the growing anticipation has her stomach fluttering in a violent swirl of butterflies. 

The promenade is full of bustling people filled with Christmas cheer and she’s beginning to regret extending the invitation. The governor...Joan...will surely hate all the commotion and the overly genial atmosphere. Perhaps they’d be better off sticking to their private debriefings in Joan’s office, but Vera desperately wanted to spend more time with her, away from the rigid walls of Wentworth.

She’d only barely drummed up the courage to invite her; a flimsy excuse of a friend backing out at the last minute serving as her reason for the extra ticket. The slight smirk on Joan’s face hinted that she’d seen through the little white lie, but had kindly chosen to spare Vera the embarrassment of mentioning it. But what shocked her more was Joan’s acceptance of the offer with a “Yes, I’d be delighted” and a small, but genuine smile.

Pulling out a small compact from her evening bag, Vera flips it open to check her appearance again. She tucks a few errant strands of hair back into the small pompadour that feeds into her messy bun. She’d run out of time to properly style her hair, but fortunately the quick updo complimented the halter neck design of her dress and was more forgiving in the heat of the early evening. She checks her watch once more- 7pm sharp, she should be here any moment.

Suddenly the sea of scuttling people in front of her part and Lucifer herself approaches, dressed in a flowing white pantsuit. She’s more radiant than the Morning Star and arguably more beautiful. Her coal ash hair grazes proud shoulders in a lush curtain, eyes rimmed with a touch of charcoal liner making the umber orbs stand bold against her porcelain skin. She fits the image of fallen angel to a T. Vera tries not to stare as she approaches, though she’s entranced by Joan’s striking image as she seems to almost float closer toward her.

“Vera, good evening.” She greets her with a brief nod, espresso eyes gleaming as she takes in a sweeping view of the smaller woman. Her gaze is instantly, but briefly drawn to Vera’s surprisingly chiseled shoulders and biceps.

“Hello Joan, thanks for coming. You look….very nice.” She wants to say “stunning”, but she doesn’t want to sound too forward.

“Thank you, as do you.” She offers a half smile that seems to say she’s holding something back. Vera waits a moment, expecting something more, but Joan says nothing and a short awkward silence descends.

“Thanks. Shall we go inside? I thought we might get a drink before we take our seats.” She replies after a moment, smiling in an effort to break the tension that has seemed to settle between them.

“That sounds perfect.” Joan steps aside and extends a hand with a slight bow of her head, “Please, after you.” Vera smiles shyly, unaccustomed to leading, instead of following, Joan.

She makes her way to the foyer bar amidst the other patrons congregating in the hall. There’s a line of people gathered and she steps up behind a portly man with a shining bald head. She turns to Joan, looking up to catch her eye as she looms close, pinned in by the guests behind her. There’s a hint of a grimace on her face that Vera catches before Joan tries to hide it when she realizes Vera’s looking.

“Why don’t you find us a quiet place to stand and I’ll get the drinks and come find you.” She offers, recognizing Joan’s discomfort at feeling overcrowded. A brief look of relief washes over Joan’s face before her polished mask slips back into place. She reaches into her clutch and produces a $20 note that Vera attempts to refuse.

“The drinks are my treat. You bought the tickets. I’d like a shiraz and get whatever you’d like.” Vera smiles in concession, taking the money then watching Joan walk quickly away.  

Libations obtained, Vera weaves her way through the crowd to the statuesque woman in white lingering in a corner next to the large Christmas tree. She stands out like Venus amongst the dark night sky. Again, Vera is struck by how beautiful she looks, and how unexpectedly soft she appears out of the rigid governor’s uniform. She approaches Joan, offering the glass of shiraz with a warm smile.

“Thank you.” Joans says as she takes the proffered glass with a closed lip smile and lifts it into a toast.

They stand in silence for a few minutes, sipping their wine and watching the crowd as people scurry by, beginning to make their way into the auditorium.

“Sorry, I didn’t realize it was going to be quite so crowded.” Vera apologizes as she watches the throngs of people moving past them.

“The Christmas spirit brings everyone out of the woodwork.” Joan replies with the faintest hint of disdain coloring her voice.

“Apparently. Still, I’m sorry….I know it’s not exactly your cup of tea.” She meets Joan’s gaze with a timid smile.

“It’s not your fault. Besides, I knew what I was in for and I chose to come anyway, so stop apologizing.” She places her left hand on Vera’s bicep and offers a gentle squeeze and reassuring smile.

Vera’s eyes grow wide with surprise at the contact; it’s not unwelcome, just completely unexpected. She inwardly castigates herself when Joan quickly removes her hand with an awkward look on her face as she sees Vera’s reaction.

“Well, would you like to go to our seats? It’s just ten minutes to show.” Joan nods consent and again offers Vera the lead as they move into the auditorium.

At the doors, an usher offers them a program and guides them to the direction of their seat. Knowing it was already a gamble for Joan to agree when she booked the tickets, Vera had decided to splurge anyway and purchased two in the center section of the stalls, about 15 rows back from the stage. They make their way down the aisle and Vera stops at their row, looking back to Joan as she steps inside.

“You can have the aisle seat. I figure you’ll be more comfortable there.”

“Thank you.” Joan replies as she steps in and takes her seat. She can’t help but notice how twice now Vera has alluded to understanding things about her that she’s never verbalized. It seems she’s not the only one with powers of keen observation. The thought pleases her immensely.

They settle into their seats and Joan places the program on the arm rest between them, crossing her legs so she’s tilted slightly toward Vera. Vera notices how she almost instantly appears much more relaxed now that they are away from the bustle of the foyer. Picking up the program, Vera flips through it, looking at the selection of music for tonight’s performance.

“Have you been to a symphony performance before?” Joan’s husky whisper floats into her ear and she looks over to see Joan leaning slightly toward her. Instantly it makes her nervous, but in a way she never expected. It’s reminiscent of the way she felt the first time she and Fletch went on a date, but the butterflies in her stomach are even more pronounced this time. She finds the feeling exciting, yet slightly unnerving as she’s not entirely certain why she feels this way.

“Umm no, but I’ve always wanted to. I wanted to play the clarinet when I was young, but my mother refused; said she didn’t want to listen to me butchering the music.”

“Ah. Well, you have good dedication, so I’m sure you would have been a fast learner.” Joan offers with a smile that makes her eyes crease. Vera’s stomach does a somersault.

“Have you….been to a symphony performance?” Vera asks, taking a nervous sip of her wine.

“Not here in Melbourne, but yes. My father used to take me as a child, and I’ve seen the Sydney Orchestra on a number of occasions. It’s been quite a while though.”

The auditorium lights flicker and the hum of conversation begins to die down. The orchestra files into their seats on stage and after a brief speech, the conductor mounts the podium, arms raised as she begins to guide them into the first score. They move through a medley of pieces from Humperdinck’s  _ Hansel and Gretel  _ followed by excerpts from  _ The Nutcracker.  _ Intermittently, Vera steals brief glances at Joan from the corner of her eye. The look on her face is one of reserved pleasure that makes Vera smile.

At intermission they make their way back into the foyer for a moment to stretch their legs. Vera ushers them to an out of the way spot near the wall and turns to Joan with a broad smile.

“Are you enjoying it so far?” She asks hopefully.

“Very much. It reminds me of my childhood...the better parts.” There’s a fleeting sadness that passes across her eyes and Vera’s surprised at the intimate revelation, but instinctively knows it’s better not to comment or pry for further explanation.

“Would you like another wine? I’d be happy to get us another round at the bar. “ She offers with an eager smile.

“Yes, that would be lovely.” She reaches into her clutch and produces another $20, which Vera again tries to protest.

“Ah ah, I insist.” She lifts a palm to quiet Vera’s protest and presses the money into her hand with a small smile. “I’ll just make a trip to the ladies while you go.” Before Vera can reply, she turns and walks away.

When she returns to Joan, she finds her speaking with a rather attractive man who appears to be closer to Vera’s age. A sudden and unexpected twinge of jealousy flashes through her, that she feels instantly embarrassed by, but to her relief Joan’s body language clearly indicates her annoyance at the intrusion. She approaches with a wide smile, offering the glass of wine to Joan who accepts it and immediately addresses the man with a crisply short reply.

“It was a pleasure, I’m sure. Enjoy the rest of your evening.” She raises her glass to him with a tight smile before turning her back to focus solely on Vera.

“Do you know him?” Vera asks curiously.

“No.”

“So he was just enamoured by the beautifully mysterious woman in white?” She blushes as soon as the words leave her mouth, realizing too late what she’s said...implied. Joan eyes her momentarily with a curious expression.

“Pity I have no interest in what he has to offer.” She offers a sly smile that makes Vera giggle, despite not knowing exactly what the statement means. Joan arches a brow with a playful nod and takes a sip of her shiraz.

“Oh, is that vintage?” Vera asks with excited curiosity as she eyes the ring on Joan’s finger. Joan follows her gaze and nods.

“Yes. It was my grandmother’s.”

Vera reaches toward Joan’s hand, then pauses “May I?” she asks with apprehension. Joan falters for a moment before nodding consent, switching her wine glass to the opposite hand and offering her hand to Vera for further inspection.

Vera takes it gently, pulling it closer to get a better view.

“It’s jade, right?” She looks up to Joan for a response. Joan nods with a nervous glint in her eye.

“Yes...and Australian opal.”

“It’s beautiful. You’re lucky to have such a special heirloom.” After a pause, she slowly releases Joan’s hand with a smile and takes a sip of her wine. Joan lets the hand glide leisurely to her side.

The signal for the end of intermission comes and they make their way back to the auditorium for the remainder of the show. The performance ends with a choral accompanied rendition of  _ O Come, All Ye Faithful  _ that garners a standing ovation. Quickly the women make their way out of the venue into the forgivingly cool night air. Joan heads for the railing along the Yarra river and Vera follows, pulling the soft gold shawl from her evening bag.

Most of the people make their way in the opposite direction, toward the parking garage, but Joan stays in place, turning to look out at the city skyline behind them. Vera steps up beside her and follows her gaze out across the water.

“Would you like to take a walk along the promenade? I haven’t been along Southbank in ages. It will give most of the traffic a chance to clear out as well.” Joan casts a glance to Vera across her shoulder, smiling fully for the first time of the evening when Vera nods with a genuine smile.

They make their way along the promenade in a comfortable silence, eventually breaking free of the mass of people behind them. It’s mostly quiet on this end with just a few clusters of people or couples as they pass by the waterfront restaurants that are still open.

“Thank you Joan….for coming. I hope you had a nice evening, despite the crowd.” Vera breaks the silence, looking up with a shy smile.

“Yes, it’s been very nice. I very much enjoyed the symphony. Thank you for inviting me...and the pleasure of your company.” She offers a kind smile in return, before casting her eyes nervously to her feet. It’s an uncharacteristically timid display from the confident woman and it sends a warm buzz through Vera’s stomach.

“The pleasure was all mine.” She confesses with a smile and nervous bite to her bottom lip. Joan looks up with a bemused expression, meeting Vera’s gentle gaze. She eyes her keenly for a moment, mouth falling open then closed again before she eventually looks away.

They continue walking towards the pedestrian bridge that runs across the river, Vera suddenly worried that she said something wrong as Joan has moved off a few feet ahead in silence. Reaching the apex of the bridge, Joan moves to the railing along the darkened side, looking out onto the river below. Vera heads towards her, but is stopped by a young couple, asking her to take their picture under the large mistletoe structure that is put up for the holiday season. Vera complies and smiles warmly as they kiss for the picture, giving the camera back and waving as they continue on their journey across the bridge.

Stepping up to the rail she looks onto the water, taking in the quiet beauty of the city. Christmas lights twinkle along the banks of the river, casting their fairy glow across the dark mirror of water below. Suddenly she feels Joan approach at her side and she looks over with a kind smile.

“It’s so beautiful this time of year, with all the lights reflecting on the water.”

“Mmm.” Joan hums in agreeance. They continue staring out across the water in silence.

Another couple approaches and they shift over along the railing, making room as they take a selfie under the mistletoe. Vera watches with a smile and leans back from the rail as they leave, looking up to the large mistletoe structure hanging over their head.

“I forgot that they put this thing up every year. You know, when I was younger, I used to always dream of being kissed by someone special under the mistletoe at Christmas. What about you?” Vera looks to Joan expectantly.

After a moment, Joan turns from the water to face Vera fully, a peculiar expression on her usually stern face. Her dark eyes dart across Vera’s soft features, but she remains silent.

Eventually, she lifts her right hand to Vera’s cheek and slowly leans down, pressing her lips softly against Vera’s opposite cheek, just millimeters from the corner of her mouth. Vera freezes, unsure of how to respond. Joan’s mouth lingers a moment longer before she pulls away, searching Vera’s eyes intently. 

Her hand remains on Vera’s cheek and after a brief pause, Vera reaches up to gently grasp Joan’s wrist, leaning ever so slightly towards Joan’s touch. She licks her bottom lip in anticipation as she watches Joan earnestly above her. Finally Joan leans down again, gently pulling Vera’s face to her own until their lips meet in a timid kiss. Vera moves her lips slowly, fully returning the kiss that gradually builds.

Eventually, they break apart, opening their eyes to gaze at the other, each at a loss for words after the unexpected, but welcome exchange. Suddenly a brilliant smile moves across Joan’s face and Vera’s lips move to mirror it fully.

  
  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> The concert I used as reference is the Melbourne Symphony Orchestra's Christmas show, which actually occurs tonight (12/16/17) and I pulled the songs from the program listed on their website. The concert takes place at Hamer Hall, which is along the southbank of the Yarra River, just across from Melbourne CBD. 
> 
> The pedestrian bridge I reference does indeed exist, and the mistletoe display does as well, at least it did according to this article from 3 years ago. :)  
> https://www.weekendnotes.com/top-christmas-events-melbourne/


End file.
